Truly and Honestly
by Subaku Kaze 19
Summary: My first story, basically just about me and Temari. Warning though: Femslash! Don't read if you don't like...Trust me though, it may seem pointless at first but there is a plot and what not. Hehe
1. Strange Ringing Noise in My Ears

_Chapter 1: Strange Ringing Noise in My Ears_

"Really, Sugata Sempai, Really?" I sighed heavily, and threw my hands up.

"I'm sorry, Taylor, but it can't be helped." He said, sheepishly.

"Whatever." I said, shaking my head and shoving my hands in my pockets.

"En…ah…it's really not that bad!" Sugata said, trying to lighten my mood.

"Oh right! Spending the next 3 years away from my home village, training nonstop mind you, isn't as bad as it seems." I said, sarcastically.

"Well when you put it that way…" Sugata trailed off, rubbing the back of his head and laughing. I kept a straight face.

"So tomorrow morning 7 am, meet at the front entrance?" I asked, looking up at the sky.

"Yep! See you bright and early…oh, and I suggest you say your goodbyes today. There'll be no time for that tomorrow." He said, turning to leave.

"Right…" I mumbled, turning the other way towards my house. I reached the front and was about to open my door when I felt a familiar presence.

"So…3 years huh?" She said, softly. I turned to face her, the reason I was not looking forward to leaving, but at the same time I was. The girl who had repelled, and then stolen my heart was standing only a few feet away. She was leaning up against a pole with her arms crossed.

"Seems like it." I said, solemnly. She looked up, sadness written all over her face. I looked away to avoid her pained expression.

"Taylor I…" She sighed, and stood upright from her former position. She looked deep in thought as she started walking towards me.

"Yes?" I said, looking up at her. She bit her lip and opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"G-good luck. I'll see you in 3 years." She said, rushing the words. I was expecting her to say the thing that's been on my mind since I realized I liked this girl. Does she like me to? But no, all she said was THAT. My cheeks became flushed and I felt annoyed suddenly.

"Yep." I said, and then paused. I started walking towards her, knowing exactly what I was going to do.

"You know what Temari? I've tried, I really have. But I don't think I have the strength to keep something like this from you anymore." I rushed out, and made sure our faces were inches apart from each other. I heard her breath hitch but I didn't stop.

"Taylor what are you-"She started to say but I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. It was the best kiss of my life, and then my body went numb because I realized she wasn't kissing me back and I removed myself from her lips and waited for her to say something.

"Doing…" She finished from her previous sentence and then touched her lips.

"I-I have to go. I'm sorry." I said quickly and then took off running for the pond. I'm pretty sure she called my name a couple times but I'm not really sure since my heart was beating so fast I was pretty sure it was going to pop out of my chest, and all I could hear was a strange ringing noise in my ears.


	2. Eyes Clouded With Concern

_Chapter 2: Eyes Clouded With Concern_

When I reached the pond I was walking, due to the fact that my asthma kicked in halfway there. I steadied myself on a willow tree that hung out over the water, and tried to catch my breath. I didn't even realize I was crying until I saw a drop fall off of my face.

"Why am I such an IDIOT?" I yelled to no one in particular.

"Thinking that acting on impulse would get me anywhere in life…jeez what the hell was I thinking? I'll tell you what, I wasn't thinking at all!" I muttered and took out some kunai and decided to practice my accuracy with throwing for a bit to take my mind off of the situation that I was sure would haunt me later and the whole time I would be away. I heard rustling in the bushes and directed my kunai at that spot instead of the tree. As the person stepped out of the woods, I saw that a sand shield had deflected my weapon.

"Gaara…?" I asked confusedly, and then it clicked and my mind went into a frenzy.

"GAARA! How long have you been listening? How did you find me?" I managed to say, my voice an octave higher than usual.

"I had a feeling you would be here. My sister has been looking for you…." He said in a monotone voice.

"Oh…" Was all I could say as I went to go sit down at the water's edge. 'I bet she's looking for me so she can bitch me out and tell me she never wants to see me again…' I thought when I sat down.

"May I ask what happened?" Gaara asked, sitting down next to me. His voice was emotionless but his eyes were clouded with concern.

"We just kind of…well I…I messed up." I said struggling to find the right words to describe the situation before me.

"Ah…so you told her you like her?" He said, matter-of-factly.

"Well not exactly_ told_ but-Hey wait! What did you just-how did you know?" I asked, astonished. Was he psychic or something? Jeez.

"It's written all over your face, Taylor. I'm not naïve, and I don't know if Temari feels the same…but I do know this; she has acted different since you guys met. She hasn't acted like the cold hearted brute everyone thinks she is anymore." He said, his brow furrowed as he looked out across the water.

"Really?" I asked, shocked at what I was hearing.

"Yes…I don't really understand it myself, but something is there, Taylor. And whatever it may be, I feel like one more good push should break down her walls." He said, sighing and getting up. I followed suit, his words still stuck in my head.

"I believe in you Taylor. You are exactly what Temari needs. SHE needs someone to believe in." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and gave a small smile.

"What should I do now?" I asked, panic taking over as I realized my chat with Gaara was done and he would soon depart, leaving me to my own depressing thoughts again.

"Go find her. Last I saw she was on top of the Kazekage's building." He said, and with that he disappeared into a swirling vortex of sand.

"Thanks Gaara." I said quietly to myself before running through the woods back to the sand beyond the fence.


	3. Breaking Down Her Defenses

**Taylor here! Wassap guuuuys? :D Tehe, I hope ya'll like it so far, I know the chapters are short but I'm trying to space it out and what not, chu know? Aha, I'll be making them longer though so no worries I suppose. Okey here we go with CHAPTER 3! Oh by the way, forgot to do this in my last two chapters…**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NARUTO RELATED IN THIS STORY! :D Kishimoto does, so pffft. ;P**

I jumped over the fence and proceeded to trudge through the sand until I could see the sand village coming up. I activated my Scanner (A/N: Okey so! I made this eye technique up, you'll see what it does later on, I end up explaining it.) and searched for her chakra levels, just as Gaara said, she was standing on top of the Kazekage's building staring up at the sky. Someone was there with her though, Kankuro. He said something quick to her as I approached and then left. I focused my chakra into my feet and scaled the building. As soon as I was close enough to jump the rest I did, and landed swiftly on the top, the only noise that was heard was the little 'tmp' of my shoes when I landed. She tensed up and I knew she knew I was there. My mind went into overreaction mode and I started second guessing myself as to why I was here. Sure Gaara had a point with all of what he said, but what if I wasn't the reason for her behavior change? What if she was dating someone already? A GUY no less! Oh that'd be just _perfect_…and if that was so, then that means that I kissed her…and…OH GREAT, now I feel horrible-! My train of thought was stopped when she turned around and I could tell she had been crying.

'_She was…crying…TEMARI was…CRYING! Oh great! It's true! She's upset because I kissed her and she's dating someone or something along those lines! Oh fuck I'm such a dick!_' I thought to myself.

"Temari I'm so sor-"I started to say but stopped when a loud whack and the sting of my face occurred. I went flying across the roof and slid into an open space.

"Gah…" I mumbled and then touched the cheek she punched; I could already feel a bruise forming. Oh awesome, that'll be a great story to tell Sugata Sempai tomorrow. I looked up to see her crying again.

"You just had to come along and break down my defenses…didn't you Taylor? I promised myself to never let anyone in my heart again…but…but did that happen? No!" She yelled, a river pouring down her face by now.

"Temari..I.." Was all I managed to choke out as I got up. I couldn't believe I caused her all this pain.

"I couldn't help the way my heart beat fast whenever I saw you…or the way it would beat faster whenever you touched me. My skin would burn under your touch, but in a good way. It's like you set off a hidden fire inside me that I didn't know I had. And because I didn't know it was there, I mistook it for weakness…which led me to push you away. B-but when you kissed me, my brain didn't have time to react to what I was feeling. My brain said no but my heart ached to kiss you back. Before I could pick, you took off." She said, her tears subsided to a few sniffles here and there.

"Temari…I had no idea you felt this way…that's…that's exactly how I feel about you. Except I knew I liked you for so long." I said, barely audible.

"Really?" She asked, a small smile working its way onto her face.

"Of course." I said, returning her smile and walking over to her. I took her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes. She looked nervous.

"C-can we try that again?" She asked nervously as she bit her lip and looked down at me, due to the fact that she was a bit taller than I was.

"Try what again?" I asked, confused.

"This." She stated simply, before she placed her lips on mine. It was funny how perfectly I thought our lips fit together and I decided to deepen the kiss. My tongue slid along her bottom lip lightly and she parted her lips so that our tongues could meet. Unlike her rough appearance, her tongue moved with mine gently and soon I found myself needing air so I reluctantly pulled away, blushing profusely.

"I'm thinking that was way better than the first time?" She teased, smirking at me.

"Shut up…" I mumbled, and then tackled her into a hug.

"Mmm, I could get used to this."I murmured into her chest, I took in her scent and I swear I could have stayed there for 3 years – oh wait…3 years…SHIT! I'm leaving tomorrow. This is not good. She wrapped her arms around me kissed the top of my head.

"Me too…" She mumbled into my hair. I pulled back a little bit to look her in the eyes.

"I'm leaving tomorrow…for 3 years…" I stated meekly.

"I know…" Was all she said as she pulled me into her again and squeezed me as if I was going to disappear, and in all truth, I technically was.

"I'm sorry I waited so long." She said after a moment of silence.

"Don't be sorry. Everyone needs their time." I said smiling.

"I suppose you're right."She said, kissing my forehead. Just then I had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Temari…?" I asked.

"What's up?" She replied.

"Would you wanna spend the night at my house? I'd like to have at least a little longer with you before I leave." I said, solemnly.

"Yeah sure, just no funny stuff! At least not yet." She teased, and then leaned into my ear to say the last part.

"Y-yeah! I totally gotcha. No funny business." I laughed nervously. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Kidding, I'm kidding!" I said, throwing my hands up in a defeated position.

"Yeah, you better be!" She teased.

"Let's go back to my house; I'm starting to get tired." I said, yawning right on cue. I looked up at the moon and guessed it was roughly, 11 o'clock at night. Jeez, how long had we been talking for? Well I guess it's true what they say, time does fly when you're having fun.

"Alright, but don't fall asleep right away." She said, laughing.

"I'll try not to; I have an early day tomorrow and what not." I said, flipping my hair. We jumped down from the roof and started walking through the village hand in hand towards my house. We reached the front and I silently opened the door and turned the lights on. Everything was exactly as I left it this morning, which is good. I always check to see if everything is in order when I get home; it's a habit I guess.

"So I'm thinking a good movie and cuddle time sound amazing right now." I said, facing her as I interlocked our fingers.

"That does sound very good." She said, and then we picked out some random movie, and cuddled up close in my bed. My head was on her chest and her arm was wrapped around my waist. I was so comfortable that I kept slipping into a light sleep but Temari would whisper my name and I'd wake up again.

"Taylor…?" She asked, yet again.

"Mmm." I mumbled sleepily, and then looked up at her through half lidded eyes.

"I want you to know that I promise to wait I'll wait for you." She said suddenly.

"I promise to wait to. 3 years is a long time but as soon as I get back I'm running straight into your arms." I said, nuzzling her neck.

"And I'll be waiting with arms open." She said, running her fingers through my hair.

"Good." Was all I said and before sleep overtook me I kissed her.

"Rest up, babe. Wake me up tomorrow when you wake up." She said, and then kissed my forehead.

"Mmm…Okey." I mumbled lazily, slipping into a peaceful slumber.

**Okey! Here's chapter 3! :D Hope you enjoyed itttt. Review, yeah? Do it! You won't! Haha! Anyways, this chapter was fairly long (to type anyways) I have this whole story on my i-pod touch, I wish I could just zap it onto here, then my life would be so much easier! xD OKEY BAIII.**


End file.
